


路燈

by siraiyumu



Series: 獻給守望你我的星與光（明主短篇集-預計2021/2/6首販） [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, 明主 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siraiyumu/pseuds/siraiyumu
Summary: 內容成分：劇情中（11月）捏造，內含暴力及性描寫，請斟酌閱覽2月預計發售的短篇集《獻給守望你我的星與光》收錄文章
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: 獻給守望你我的星與光（明主短篇集-預計2021/2/6首販） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075220
Kudos: 3





	路燈

**Author's Note:**

> 內容成分：劇情中（11月）捏造，內含暴力及性描寫，請斟酌閱覽  
> 2月預計發售的短篇集《獻給守望你我的星與光》收錄文章

〈路燈〉

任務結束後的傍晚，天氣變得格外陰暗，滑翔過街道的燕子也越飛越低，路燈也因此亮得特別早。

但室外再怎麼鬱悶，也始終比不上此時盧布朗閣樓內的氣氛。

「喂，你們兩個……才剛在異世界裡折騰了半天，都不累嗎？」

趴在階梯邊緣平臺的黑貓抬起頭來，目光反覆游走於室內的兩名少年身上，最後不禁一聲長嘆。

「好啦，吾輩到雙葉那裡去避避總行了吧？」說罷，摩爾加納起身，一溜煙鑽向閣樓的窗口，跳出窗外之前，又神色複雜地回首打量了房間的臨時主人一眼。

怪盜團解散以後，明智吾郎默默坐在那張陳舊的沙發上，疊起膝滑動著手機螢幕。雨宮蓮站在窗口目送著平時形影不離的伙伴遠去，又轉身打算下樓，卻在前進兩步後發覺自己的袖口被身後人捏住。

「好不容易兩人獨處了，又要去哪呢？」

吾郎微笑著偏過頭，柔軟的甜栗色瀏海掩去了半邊目光，昏暗的室內將他的褐紅色的眼珠染成混沌的暗褐，絲毫看不清內裏揚動著什麼。

戀人對他的笑，沒能在黑髮少年心中起任何波瀾，他只是別開了面孔。

「去泡個咖啡而已。」

「剛剛為了在暗房存活，可被你灌了不少，可以的話希望晚點再說。」

邊言，吾郎原本捏著袖口的指節又悄悄滑向掌根，五指緩漫地穿過指縫，直至密合地交扣。

「你在競技場一打六，應該也累了吧？讓你靠著休息也沒問題。」

話說至此，實在也沒什麼反駁餘地了。

雨宮蓮只是點了點頭，便在褐髮少年身邊坐下，但也只是弓起背，雙肘靠在膝邊而坐，完全沒有靠向旁人的意思。

見狀，身旁的偵探男友倒是輕笑起來：

「雖然不倚賴人、有點我行我速是你的魅力所在，但偶爾也讓比你年長的男友有點發揮空間吧？」

「我沒事。」

邊言，蓮在嘴角勉強拐起個微笑，朝著沙發椅背靠去，有些懶散地半攤躺在座椅上，稍稍卸開眼鏡的鼻托，按壓起眼眶前緣。然而此時，坐在一旁的吾郎卻趁隙抽走了眼鏡。

「總覺得最近的你比平常還緊繃，被警方重金懸賞果然壓力很大罷？」

此時，黑髮少年瞇起雙眼，望著身旁的戀人輕輕脫下手套，以溫暖而乾爽的指腹輕觸著他的耳際、面頰，又向上滑動鑽向瀏海跟根部，以帶點勁但不至於難受的力道按壓著蓮太陽穴。

「……也還好。」

雨宮蓮隨性地回應對方時，在他額間按壓的指腹，無聲無息地滑向頸間，撩開高領衫，為幾秒後帶點執著的吮吻開道。

打從自己的真實身份被吾郎發覺後，忙於攻略殿堂的情況下，蓮盡可能避開兩人獨處的機會。唯獨這天傍晚，他怎麼也推不掉。

關於他們的關係，他和摩爾加納，以及透過竊聽器而知情的雙葉討論過些許。果斷分手肯定會讓對方起疑，如今最理想的做法還是如往常般互動。

一切都是為了讓怪盜團全員都能逃離明智吾郎，以及其身後的黑幕設下之致命陷阱。任何細小的輕忽，都可能招致難以想像的後果。

理想上是如此，但實際執行又是另一回事。

頸間吮吻的力道依舊挑逗而溫和，只是被觸碰的瞬間，思緒難免不受控地四處奔騰。

就是這張正在取悅自己的嘴，背地裡卻覬覦著自己的性命。

雖然，這已經不是他第一次遭到背叛了。

說無論發生什麼都會挺自己的好友，卻在傷害事件後第一個疏遠，還散布起無中生有的謠言落井下石；

理應最理解自己的親人，卻在事發後承受不住鄉間的論調，反過頭檢討自己的每個細節。

都是這樣的，每次都是這樣。

原本以為他已經習慣了，或許嘴上那套與實際作為截然不同就是人性的一種，只要不去期待就不會再受傷害。

是否當初不該動心才是正確的選擇？

要是能在陷得太深前出手制止就好了。

但是……

這時，頸間的吸吻突然混入了啃咬，突如其來的痛楚強行拉回了黑髮少年的思緒。

「你真的累了，注意力很渙散呢。還是說──」

邊言，吾郎捧起了戀人的面頰，額面隔著彼此的瀏海輕蹭起來，在拉長語調之後沉著聲問道：

「有什麼不能和我傾訴的心事嗎？」

對於此語，蓮不禁愣了半晌。

「否定也沒用喔，別小看了偵探的直覺跟觀察力。」

「那是怪盜團的事，當然不能和你商量吧。」

蓮早忘了這種斡旋方式是和誰學來的，但事實上言語中確實不存在謊言，也沒什麼被拆穿的風險，就只是單純地阻隔了對方繼續探聽的可能而已。

但這種防衛方式，還是有其風險的。比如說，當他此語一出，面前的褐髮少年就陷入了沉默，褐瞳在昏暗室內本就不再鮮亮，此時卻又混入了似於血鏽而複雜的色彩，乍看之下根本無法理解那究竟是何種情緒。

「怪盜團的事……嗎？」

吾郎揚起嘴角，但也只是單純地嘴角上揚而已，臉上其他細節絲毫沒有產生笑意的跡象。就連語調也低沉得有些沙啞──那是他生氣時才有的表現。

那是這幾個月來與吾郎相處的心得。眼前的偵探少年，或許並不如螢光幕上那般隨和風趣。有時，討論到特定議題，他會變得比任何人都悲觀，甚至語氣中明顯壓抑著其心底的氣燄。

那通被雙葉側錄下來的通話紀錄，雖然徹底將他們之前建立的關係破壞殆盡，但也為雨宮蓮對於眼前少年的認知，拼入了關鍵但始終找不齊的最後一片拼圖。

畢竟和吾郎交往的幾個月裡，總感受得到對方在壓抑自我。甚至，就以初戀而言，與戀人的親熱尺度也控制得過於精巧，就像適度保持距離一樣──雖然這點上蓮自己也是如此。

即使如此，直覺告訴還是他，這段期間兩人之間的情感未必全都是假的。

至少相處時光裡，自己還是有能力分辨吾郎的謊言與真實，特別是在對方失言，實際上看透過一次他撒的謊以後。

事實上，對方也很懂得不製造過多破綻，而選擇在謊言中混入大量真相來掩人耳目，這反而讓那次鬆餅失誤顯得相當不真實。

就在這時，原本只是撩開領口的指節突然轉為揪住雨宮蓮的高領，便往沙發上拽。等黑髮少年回過神來，自己的視線已朝向天花板。

「確實，我跟他們不一樣。」

倒向椅面的衝擊未退，轉頭一看，吾郎已鬆開了領帶與制服的前兩個衣釦，迅速地探入身下人的制服外套解去吊帶，探進白衫底下的肌膚時，令蓮感到一陣冰涼。

「等等，吾郎……」

「就像你和團員之間有些事我無法插手，但你我之間也能擁有一些他們無法插手的事，這很公平吧。」

他果然在生氣，或許是對解散前的小插曲耿耿於懷罷。

就在全團離開殿堂，又回到基地整理現況時。龍司和吾郎發生了些許口角，正確來說，更像是龍司單方面逼問他。原因不外乎賭場中最後的競技場，幾乎是讓蓮一個人搏命扳倒了比預期多了三倍以上的敵人。最理解大人怎麼運用各種奧步的吾郎，卻就這樣放任事情發生。

氣頭上的龍司，幾乎是指著他的鼻子逼問，是不是根本不在乎蓮的死活。

吾郎雖然從頭到尾心平氣和地渡過了亂流，唯獨細節上能看得出來，他其實是在意的。

明明已經打算過個幾天就殺了自己的人，卻因為被指責不在乎自己死活而不悅，這可有趣了，蓮一面使勁掙脫眼前人漸漸越線的舉止，如此思忖著。

然而，眨眼間，黑髮少年制服外套的領口已被褪至上臂，內衫衣襬也被拉出了腰間，有些粗暴地上翻，直到露出胸口，上頭剛入秋時留下的吻痕理所當然地早已不復存在，但顯然這點又加劇了眼前吾郎的躁意，傾首便是一咬。

「給我適可而止……！」

或許正如眼前戀人說的，他真的累了。

原本只要奮力推開對方就能結束糾纏，蓮的腦迴路卻接往了更匪夷所思的反應上。雨宮蓮本能地伸手搆往不遠處的工作桌，操起昨晚剛維護到一半的備用模型槍。或許一直在隱忍憤怒的不只是吾郎而已，包括他也是。

被背叛的怒氣、被翻弄是非的怒氣，還有也不知該對誰發洩的怒氣。

烙印於胸膛的痛楚，就是濃濃油氣中燃起的星火。

黑髮少年以掌中的槍托朝失控的情人面頰上一計重擊。其力道遠超過想像，足以讓對方重重摔下沙發，又撞到一旁的提箱造就一連串的巨響，連樓下的惣治郎也踏往梯口出聲警告起來。

遭到反擊的偵探少年側倒在木地板上久久未起，這才讓蓮意識到自己做了什麼。

「吾郎……！」

直至黑髮少年趴向戀人身旁查看，吾郎這才慢了半拍搖搖晃晃地爬起，凌亂垂落的褐色髮絲全然掩去了他的神情，這使得兩人之間的氣氛更加缺氧。

雨宮蓮試圖伸手撩開對方散亂的褐髮查看傷勢，卻被吾郎別過頭避開。

「對我來說，你和他們也不一樣。」

邊言，他反而抓住了蓮撲空的指節，夾在雙掌之間緊扣。

「身邊人的交流方式大多分為兩種，笑著附和又阿諛奉承的人，以及只看到這個職業表面的光鮮亮麗就帶著惡意冷嘲熱諷的人。而你……」

說到這裡，褐髮少年這才抬起了面孔，卻揚起了別於以往慘淡的微笑：

「大概是少見的第三種吧。」

雖然黑髮少年相當篤定此時眼前人的反應大部份由演技構成，反而之前他對著自己甩出手套時的反應還真實許多，但又難以否認在此之中全為虛假。

「吶，蓮，對你來說，我到底是什麼呢？只是刺探情報的對象？值得較勁的對手？或者……？」

明智吾郎將鬢髮梳回了耳後，卻因此讓頰上被槍托敲出的瘀血更為清晰。 他未再接下任何詞彙，或許也不需要了。畢竟他們之間總是相互試探攻防，總會有那麼一點怎麼也難以猜想的細節。就像蓮怎麼也沒料到，他真正盤算的，不只是怎麼逮補自己，還包括親手殺了自己。

「最近我總是忍不住想，我們之間的關係到底算什麼？」

此語從偵探少年口中吐露時，蓮原本打算探向對方傷口的指節不禁一頓。

「……我也是。」

邊答著，黑髮少年收回了手，起身時插向口袋，摸著了那隻他一直帶在身上的單手手套。 

自從幸運看穿了對方最大的謊言後，蓮漸漸掌握了對方撒謊及吐實的跡象。至少，方才吾郎道出那番話時，沒什麼謊言的成份。

此時的蓮，忍不住想像了番，關於那段通話音檔，記錄下的僅僅只是聲音而已，當時的吾郎是用什麼表情說出口的？

有沒有一種可能，或許為此糾結不已的，並不僅僅是自己。

但這些假設卻顯得無謂，誰教能用以佐證的線索實在太少，就算找到了蛛絲馬跡，其可信度也值得存疑。畢竟這個月他們聯手攻略新島殿堂以來，他還是忍不住本能地尋找吾郎並沒有背叛他的證據，就算找到了也可能只是自己一廂情願的錯視而已。

「你知道嗎，蓮？我思考許久後，並不會覺得後悔。即使知道你是怪盜，我也不後悔。」

後半句顯然帶著點謊言，但前半句──

「我也是。」

不知為何，從簡潔地回應對方以後，蓮突然覺得肩頭一陣舒爽。

或許這個困擾他許久的疑問，有著不算困難的解法。甚至他當下也感到意外，自己的心境轉換為何可以如此迅速。

打從一開始，他就該知道了。以他們的立場，一場戀愛絕不可能會單純美好。既然如此，又何必在此時才感到煎熬呢。

忖著這點，雨宮蓮轉身走向通往一樓的階梯，不意外地在梯口被戀人叫住。

「在這等著，我去趟超商。」

「超商？這種時候？」

「我可不想第一次就無套。」

語尾方絕，只見吾郎起身拍去長褲上塵埃的動作頓時凍結在空中，昏暗的天色下，卻能鮮明辨別他訝異之下瞪圓雙眸。

那大概是相處以來，撇除誤食俄羅斯輪盤章魚燒，明智吾郎最有失形象的表情。這足以逗樂了蓮，直到出了盧布朗走在街道上，也不時竊笑。

◇ ◇ ◇

雨宮蓮前腳剛踏入盧布朗，外頭便下起了傾盆大雨，彷彿阻斷了少年們的退路，將他們困在這座汪洋中唯一的庇護所裡。

他回到閣樓的房間時，吾郎正捏著紙巾包裹的冰塊敷在頰邊，蓮放下剛買回的物品於床邊，褪下制服外套後順勢接下了對方的掌中的冰。

「還好最近沒什麼通告呢，不然得想想該怎麼和主持人解釋臉上的傷了。」

「因為拒絕了學妹的告白而被賞巴掌如何？」

「就不怕那位『學妹』會被人肉搜索出來嗎？」

聞言，蓮聳了聳肩，索性放下冰塊，傾身輕吻戀人瘀血而泛紅的頰邊與顴骨，隨即引來對方轉過面孔，以唇承接彼此的舔吻，而令舌身安靜地交纏起來。

眨眼間，木地板上的衣物越疊越多層，黑髮少年躺在平時睡覺的位置上分毫不差，卻一點也沒自在的感覺。

視線越過彼此幾番撫弄後昂揚的分身，蓮凝視著對方小心翼翼地扳開潤滑液的瓶蓋，就連望著微光下晶亮的液體層層折疊而至擴散於戀人掌中也足以為心跳催速。

「放鬆。」

此語方出，一股涼意作為前鋒探進了體內，異物入侵的不適使黑髮少年不由自主地繃緊全身，卻因此吸緊了甬道內的指節，深深體會到潤滑液底下屬於人體的溫潤。

「這緊度……要能容納三指該不會得等到天亮吧？」

對於吾郎的玩笑，蓮只是敷衍地翹起嘴角，根本無暇給予太多回應。何況此時體內的異物還不斷彎動關節，探索著腸壁的每絲折痕與觸感。

蓮試著垂首望向戀人的面容，只見褐髮少年望出了神，極其專注地凝視著他探入自己體內的手指，彷彿將全部思緒都集中於感受內裏的觸感似的。

然而，當黑髮少年漸漸習慣被指節長驅直入的感受，准允吾郎緩緩塞入第二根指節後，他卻揚起了嘴角。

「……有什麼好笑的？」

「只是覺得，世人大概會覺得這一幕很有趣吧。使天下陷入騷亂的心之怪盜，現在可是躺在我身下，露出了非常色氣的表情。」

聞言，雨宮蓮不由自主地別開了視線，偏偏就在這時對方又塞入了第三根手指，頓時撐大的庭口不免有些刺痛，使他忍不住腿根帶動著臀瓣一同夾緊，偏偏此舉卻將深植體內的入侵物越吞越深。

比起難受，垂眼即可目視的性徵卻默默回應著戀人的積極探索，頂部甚至泌起了愛液的水光。

「看到你能有反應還挺榮幸的。」

呼吸急促之際，蓮幾乎沒有餘裕多去回嘴，只能糾緊了枕頭布料，望著吾郎扛住他的大腿，將被單捲起墊在自己腰下，隨即將體內探索一段時間的指節迅速抽出。

「雖然現在有點晚了，估且還是再問一次。」

此時，怪盜少年的庭口被比先前更粗硬的熱物抵住，頂部已漸漸頂開外層的肉瓣，試圖突入體內。

「你真的……不會後悔吧，蓮？」

黑髮少年垂眼而望，甬道被硬撐的痠澀挾雜著撕裂的痛楚，但不影響他凝視著吾郎在昏暗中漸漸變得鮮豔的眼眸。

他知道那種感覺，正如進入異世界後不再被社會規範所監視的解放感，伴隨著進入認知世界的暈眩一同襲上感官。眼前的少年，彷彿時間就此停滯於轉換的瞬間，在那條境界線上搖擺不定。

上一次看到吾郎露出這種神情，是在兩人私下約出去交手時，在自己漸漸壓制戰況的剎那，隱約感受到吾郎維持在表面的冷靜漸漸龜裂，縫隙間窺探到一絲顛狂。

即使立場相悖，但最初相戀時的直覺並沒有錯，他們比想像中更相像。這也許就是蓮會不自覺被吸引的原因，越是接近吾郎，那股被理解的感受著實讓人難以抗拒。

即使知道自己可能會因此被燒得滿身是傷，蓮還是忍不住伸出雙臂將眼前人擁入懷中。

他們已沒有退路，除了緊擁彼此，讓這場荒唐的鬧劇演到終幕以外，不存在別的選擇了。

老實說，或許對雨宮蓮而言，算是求之不得罷。

不需要逃離對方的理由，一點也不需要。

遂他正面迎上了對方本性洩露的眼神，四目相對好似化為對照鏡，映照著彼此同樣在失控邊緣的雙眸，共享著同樣的狂妄。

「你以為你的對手是誰？只是任憑你掠奪而已？」

此語方出，只見吾郎愣了一會，眼中好似被投入了微弱的星點，隨著流往深淵的旋渦在眸中迴旋了一陣子。

「你真的……很有趣呢，比想像中更有趣。」

隨著結論的尾音斷絕，等待著蓮的，是足以堵住所有言語的巨痛，毫無節制地灌入穴口。

嵌進體內的巨物每塞入一點，便多吞噬一點屬於他的體感與主導權，這使得本能為此掙扎起來，背部卻不知不覺已緊埃著斑駁的牆面，只能隨著戀人前傾的力道敞開大腿消極地咬牙承受。

回過神來，對於時間的流動已失去了感知能力。

不只是時間，就連痛覺也緩緩磨損，恍惚之際蓮只記得自己試圖環過對方的後頸，將眼前也快被性慾暴風吞噬的少年裡裡外外全都以抱擁包裹。

吾郎的心跳與體溫在腹腔內外共鳴，即使理智在委身於對方時就已磨盡，還是不礙於他辨別某些細節的真偽。

比方說幾番從深吻追求安穩的吾郎確實是真的，馳騁時因快感而揚起邪氣笑意的吾郎也是真的。

彼此的互相掠奪都是真的。

大概，在高潮前雨宮蓮所瞥見，針對自己的半絲殺意，也是真的。

◇ ◇ ◇

狂潮之後越顯漫長的寧靜，讓黑髮少年昏昏欲睡，又或者，他確實有那麼幾分鐘睡著了也說不定。直到翻身時，撞上了旁人的腰身，這才乍然清醒。

起身時，無論是他，還是一旁正趴在窗邊望著外頭街道的吾郎，其裸肌上都滿佈著先前競逐的瑰跡。

「在看什麼？」

聞言，褐髮少年微微回過頭，窗外的路燈打亮了他柔軟的髮絲，以及紅茶似的目光，那是平常戴上偵探假面的他。

就在這時，照在吾郎頰邊的光線突然暗了一點，兩人轉頭而望，才發覺是周圍的店家紛紛熄去了燈。

「如果連路燈也熄掉好像也不錯。」

「這樣夜歸看不到路會很困擾吧。」

「反正當下你可能只有一條路能走，只是會不會撞到障礙物的問題而已。讓陰暗處平等地覆蓋一切也未嘗不好，反正點了燈也未必看得清楚罷。」邊言，吾郎轉頭望向身旁的戀人：

「對了，也是有像你這種，在黑暗中也能找到路的人呢。白天看你在暗房區域穿梭自如，老實說，挺恐怖的。」

「恐怖？」

「嗯，很恐怖。」褐髮少年輕笑起來：

「世上呢，有很多事，還是別看得太清楚比較好喔。」

「這是忠告？」

「就當作是這樣罷，作為年長者給你的忠告。」

言畢，吾郎傾首在戀人唇尖點水似地輕吻，此時他的指節滑過對方頸間，彷彿因此愛上蓮的捲髮觸感而撩弄得無法自拔。

「嗯，確實。」蓮以同樣的力道回吻，忍不住湊近身子，更深刻地感受被對方愛撫的感受，看似撒嬌地蹭向吾郎的耳邊。

隨即，雨宮蓮冷不防地低語起來：

「也有很多事，值得不計代價地看清楚。」

霎時，眼前戀人朝他的胸膛一推，隨即手腳並用地將蓮固定在床鋪上，使他無論是滿佈吻痕的乳尖，還是先前被粗暴蹂躪過的私穴，都被毫無遮掩地朝向對方。

「原本想趕上末班車的，我打消念頭了。再陪我一下吧？」

「求之不得。」

適應被進入的疼痛後，凝望戀人的細節足以更加完整。

第二輪的律動裡，吾郎格外安靜，不再出言挑逗，他們除了體膚以外的交流，就只剩下深吻與喘息。

然而，在蓮的眼裡，卻覺得面前少年正在無聲地吶喊著，所有應該喊出口的音量全轉換成了在他體腔內鑽深的力道。

但吶喊的內容卻極其矛盾。

別接近我，

請察覺我。

Fin.


End file.
